


They're revising the lease as we speak

by John Elizabeth Andersmith (princess_bubblegum)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Freckles the dog, Friendship, Gen, Modern AU, Swearing, caboose being one of those people who excuse all the shit their dog does, cheesy endings, church not being a dog person, i just realized their ship name could totally be 'choose', intimidating retired guard dogs, my attempt at humor, probably, this can be read as chuboose if you so choose, warnings for:, what is their actual ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/John%20Elizabeth%20Andersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"So you want this one?" The guy spoke as he opened the cage and hooked the leash onto the big dog’s collar.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Yep," Church confirmed, visibly cringing. He wished their apartment had a no pets rule.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're revising the lease as we speak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Happy 4th of July 'merica!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894290) by [Sweetloot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot). 



> So this is sort of an expansion/prequel from Sweetloot’s universe. But I think my interpretation of Freckles the dog is a bit different. Please excuse my inability to come up with good titles and, yeah, I know nothing about dog adoption.
> 
> Edit: Fixed a few mistakes and awkward sentences.

Trailing behind an eager Caboose, he walked with the attendant into the back of the pound. Church scanned the cages, nervously scrunching up his nose. He wasn’t really much of a people person, let alone a dog person. But when Caboose had decided he wanted a dog, there was really no stopping him, and they might as well save one from the pound.

The attendant behind them seemed not to care much about what they were doing, saying nothing as Caboose poked his finger into pretty much every cage. The dogs either licked or nipped at his hand after sniffing him. When they got the cage with a huge intimidating dog sitting sternly in the corner, evidently it was someone's old guard dog, Caboose stopped in his tracks and stared with stars in his eyes.

'Oh _hell_ no,' Church thought, staring on with dread. As soon as he’d snapped out of his trance Caboose squatted down beside the dog’s cage. Church's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen; it felt like things were moving in slow motion for him as he helplessly watched, completely failing to prevent this disaster.  
He reached out to try and grab his arm, lunging towards him he said, "Wait, Caboose, don't--" but all he did was reach out and grab his upper arm with his hand sticking _so_ _far_ into the cage.

Caboose turned to grin at him, still keeping his hand in the cage as the dog got up and walked toward them, "see Church, he's friendly!"  
Church tried desperately to pull his arm out of the cage, even falling onto his butt beside him in his efforts (dammit, how was that kid so sturdy!?). All he could do was watch in horror as the dog approached, opening his mouth he... sniffed his hand twice before giving him a lick. Caboose had turned his grin back to the dog and was asking it who was a good doggy, which was probably a genuine question coming from Caboose. Church stared, utterly baffled as he sat on the cold concrete floor of the pound.

"Here," Caboose took his hand and guided it into the cage as well. Despite his halfhearted resistance, Caboose pulled his hand in there and moved away, letting the dog make its assessment. It sniffed his outstretched hand once before snapping at it. Luckily, Church yanked his hand away before it could bite him, he knew this dog was nothing but trouble.

"Yeah fuck that." He said, pushing himself up off the ground before cradling the hand, that almost became dog chow, close to his chest and glared down at the dog.

Caboose glanced up at him anxiously, "he just must be nervous." He turned back to the dog grinning again, sticking a hand back into the cage to ruffle his ears, "isn't that right, Freckles?"

"’Freckles’," he repeated flatly. Staring down at him skeptically, "sure you don't wanna go for something like ‘Spike’ or ‘Bruiser’?" Church huffed a laugh to himself, rolling his eyes.

Caboose shook his head smiling, "he's got spots on his nose!"  
And sure enough, when Church squinted for a better look, he could see tiny brown spots on the dog's gray fur, just along his snout.  
Church shook his head and offered a hand for Caboose to get up, almost toppling over when he -actually took it.

"So can we get him!?" Church sighed staring up at him standing a good half-foot taller than him (how the fuck was this kid so tall?), grinning giddily.

Sighing again he spoke, "yeah, let's get him." By now Church expected the bone-crushing hugs. He managed to move his arm to give him a pat on the back and when Caboose released him, despite his aching sides, he smiled back at him.

"So you want this one?" The guy spoke as he opened the cage and hooked the leash onto the big dog’s collar.

"Yep," Church confirmed, visibly cringing. He wished their apartment had a no pets rule.

"Freckles is gonna love his new home!!" Caboose quickly followed after the man, leading the dog to the front.

Church paid for everything as the man pulled out the paperwork, because, despite Caboose making his own paycheck, Church handles all their money, for... pretty clear reasons.  
They signed everything and when they wrote down the name, Caboose scribbled down ‘Freckles L. Caboose’.

As they were walking out Church asked him what the ‘L’ stood for, even if it was a fairly obvious answer.  
Caboose gave him a sunny smile, holding the leash easily, "Leonard."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that tidbit in the story about Caboose and Freckles the dog inspired me with this and as always short church 4 lyfe.


End file.
